


Longing

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mary/Ketch, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Longing

Mick watched you watching him.  It had become part of his daily routine.  Get up, make coffee, eat breakfast, check his email, and watch you.

You stood in the doorway of the library this morning.  Mick didn’t need to look in the room to know who was in there.

If he could see your eyes he would see the longing in them, deep and powerful, a thirst that had yet to be quenched. 

It was a longing he was achingly familiar with, it was in his gaze every time he looked at you.

With a sigh he turned back to the kitchen only to see Sam standing behind him. “Why don’t you tell her how you feel?”

“I’m not him,” Mick said, walking past the taller man. 

* * *

 

Mick watched the scene unfold in a small dive bar attached to a cheap motel in Indianapolis.

Sam and Dean had already returned to their room for the night, exhausted from the battle against upper level demons for control of one of Heaven’s weapons. The angel had left to take the weapon to a man named Chuck, who the Winchesters insisted was really God.

Ketch and Mary disappeared not long after the boys left and Mick had a feeling he knew where they were going and what they were doing. He assumed you did as well judging by the round of shots you knocked back watching them leave.

Deciding he couldn’t leave you there alone he nursed a few beers while waiting to escort you safely back to your room.  But now he was watching you practically throw yourself at one of the rednecks playing pool.  When the man leaned down to whisper in your ear and his hand landed on your ass Mick had enough.

“Y/N,” he said, walking up and taking your arm. “It’s time to go back.”

The redneck turned to look at Mick. “Oh the corking wanker says it’s time to go home dollface,” he said in a horrible attempt at a British accent.

You turned to face Mick. “I was talking to my new friend um…..”

“Georgie,” the man said.

“Yeah, my new friend Georgie.”

Mick took in your glassy eyes and the way you swayed on your feet. “Come on Y/N, you are drunk. Let’s just go back to the motel.”

“Where are theys?” you slurred.

“Where are who Love?” Mick asked gently, guiding you away from the pool table and your new friend Georgie.

“Mary and Ketch,” you said, ending his name on a hard note.

Mick sighed. “I don’t know Y/N.”

You nodded, taking a step forward and promptly falling on your ass. When you didn’t get up Mick squatted down on your level and saw the tears on your cheeks.  He silently scooped you up and carried you out of the bar. By the time he made it back to the set of rooms your group had reserved you had fallen asleep.  Unable to find your room key, he carried you into his room and placed you on the second bed.  “I’m right here Y/N.  Let me be the one to make it right,” he whispered, reaching out to brush the hair from your face. 

He spent the rest of the night awake in the second bed, wondering if you even noticed him at all. 

* * *

 

“Dean, please turn the radio down,” you growled, head against the cool glass of the Impala’s window.

“What’s that Y/N? I can’t hear you over the radio,” Dean teased, pointing at his ear. 

You flipped him off and he reached over to turn the Metallica tape he was playing down.

Your head was pounding from your hangover and your stomach was rolling.  Heading out on this hunt you and Mary had ridden with the boys, leaving Mick and Ketch to follow in the Bentley. But this morning Mary and Ketch decided to go check on a lead they had on a wendigo and took off in the opposite direction, leaving Mick to ride back with you guys.

You already felt awkward after waking up in his hotel room.  He had been asleep in the other bed until you staggered into his bathroom to throw up the alcohol from the night before.  Sometime between first kneeling down in front of the toilet and finally emptying your stomach you realized he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, holding your hair back. 

Humiliated, you took the glass of water he handed you and mumbled a thank you before escaping back to your motel room to cry in the shower.

Glancing across the backseat at him now, you watched him close his eyes and settle back into the seat, headphones in.  You figured he was listening to one of his podcasts and you smiled at his thirst for knowledge.  You owed him a thank you for taking care of you last night. You vaguely remembered a foul smelling trucker and falling down in the bar.  If Mick hadn’t been there to stop you the mistake you woke up to this morning would have been tremendous.

And why? All because you were in love with someone who had never noticed you.  Someone who barely spoke to you.  Someone who was sleeping with someone else.

Resting your head against the seat, you settled in to try and sleep away the rest of your hangover. 

* * *

 

Over the next couple weeks things didn’t get any better.  Not knowing how to harness the power in the recovered weapon, the Winchesters and Chuck had put you and Mick on research duty while everyone else was out hunting.  You were getting restless being stuck in the bunker but at least Mick was a great research companion and the two of you worked well together dividing and conquering the texts and translations.   

Usually after a day in the library he would make a dinner you would share before heading to your separate rooms where you read more books and you were sure he was doing the same.   The quicker you found the needed information the faster you could get back on the road with the Winchesters and Ketch.

It was the third Saturday in a row spent in the bunker’s library and you were rubbing the back of your neck as you tried to read the tiny print on the scroll.  When the door to the garage slammed you jumped before stepping out in the hallway just in time to see Ketch pushing Mary against the wall, his lips on hers.

Choking back a sound, you spun around and headed for your room.

“Y/N?” Mick said when you passed him in the hall.

“I’m fine,” you muttered, head down.

“Hey, wait,” he said, touching your arm. “What’s wrong?”

You looked up at him, eyes wet with tears. “Am I ugly Mick?”

“What?”

“What’s unappealing about me? Am I ugly?”

Mick brought his hand up to cup your cheek. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.” He stepped closer, his thumb brushing your lips. “He’s a bloody fool for not seeing it Love.  If you looked at me like you looked at him…”

You looked up in his eyes as his words trailed off and you saw his desire. Overwhelmed with the need to be touched, you raised up and pressed your lips to his.

Mick ran his hands through your hair as he took control of the kiss, backing you into the wall. 

* * *

 

Mick knew what he was getting into when he took you to bed that first night.

He understood why you kissed him and he knew who you were thinking of when you closed your eyes as he made love to you.  He knew why you had never called his name when you came undone.

Each time you left his bed he told himself it would be the last time, but every time you came to him he held you again.

He was waiting for something to change.

And then it did.

Just home from hunting a werewolf Mick watched you head to the shower, walking by Ketch without glancing his way.

Later that night when you knocked on his door he let you in. 

Pinning you down to the bed, he was chasing his own release when he felt and heard you find yours. “Fuck, Mick…”

The sound of his name falling from your lips caused him to pause, looking down to see you looking up at him, eyes open.

Holding you a little later, he was surprised you didn’t get up and leave like your normally do.  He didn’t know what to say so he stayed quiet, stroking your hair.

“Do you regret getting involved with me?” you asked him.

“No,” he answered. “I could never regret anything about you.”

“It took me a long time to see what was in front of me,” you said.

“And what is it that you see?”

“A man who makes me smile. A man who is smart and challenges me.  A man who holds my hair when I throw up.  A man who makes me feel safe and happy,” you whispered.

His arm tightened around you. “Do you mean it?”

“I love you Mick. I know this didn’t start off ideally, but I love you and you make me happy.”

“Look at me.” His voice was rough.

You looked up and Mick saw what he was looking for in your eyes. Leaning down, he brushed a gentle kiss across your lips. “I love you too.”

  



End file.
